


Comforting my Baby Boy

by i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Calum calls Luke a bunch of pet names, Calum calls Luke baby alot, M/M, calum comforting him, luke crying, luke is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore/pseuds/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke messes up at a concert and Calum comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting my Baby Boy

                      Calum wondered where Luke was. Calum's connection to Luke was strong, and it was not just because they were dating but something stronger. It was how they have known each other since they were kids, and they both developed a strong connection to each other. Calum knew it wasn't like Luke to be hiding. Calum had to find Luke and see what was wrong.

                      Calum had spent about twelve minutes searching for Luke and remembered the closet in their bedroom. Calum walks into his and Luke's bedroom and opened the closet door. There on the floor in a ball crying was Luke. Calum knew this was merely a coincidence because when Luke and Calum were little Luke would hide in a closet whenever he was upset. Calum walked up to Luke and said softly,"Lukey.'' 

                    ''Ca-al,'' Luke said shakily. 

                     ''Yes baby?" Calum put his hands on Luke's shoulder.

                      ''I'm sorry for messing up at the concert yesterday. Because of me we can't have the special oppritunity we could of have."

                      "Baby boy, don't say that" Calum pulls Luke in to his lap and rubs his back.

                        "But it's true!"Luke wails, while gripping Calum's shirt with both hands.

                       "Baby, shh shh shh, It's okay" Calum said while running his fingers through Luke's quiff.

                     "I was terrible!"Luke hick ups.

                      "Princess you were so amazing." Calum presses a long kiss to Luke's neck.

                      "No I wasn't! why are you lying!" Luke cries while hitting the ground with his fist.

Calum frowns, It isn't like Luke to be violent even when he is upset. He pecks Luke's forhead to see if he was sick. He was right, Luke's forehead was burning, but Luke was cuddling against Calum to keep warm. Calum sighs with worry and he starts to pick Luke up. Luke only cries harder while holding on to Calum's shirt tighter.

                      "C'mon angel, lets take you a bath" Calum whispers in to Luke's ear while setting him down on the tolit seat to turn the water on. After getting the bath to a cool temperature and putting loads of bubbles in to it. He starts to undress Luke.

                       "No, don't want to take a bath" Luke whines while pulling away from Calum.

                      "Baby, your sick. You have to" Calum says as he pulls Luke's shoes off.

                     Luke continues to whine, while Calum undresses him. Once fully undressed Calum picks Luke up and carries him over to the tub. Luke only clings on tighter to Calum.

                    "Sweetie, I have to put you in the bath." Calum tries to put Luke in the bath.

                   "Come in with me,"Luke mumbles his voice hoarse from all the crying he did.

                   "Okay,Gorgeous," Calum setts Luke on to the edge of the bath and starts to undress himself. Once undressed, he puts Luke and himself in to the bath. He grabs the shampoo bottle and starts to massage it in to Luke's hair, while Luke sits between his legs. Once fully massaged in, he grabs a cup and rinses the shampoo out of his head. He grabs the conditioner and pours in to his palm and then proceeds to massage Luke's head.While telling him how good he did at the concert. Luke starts to say something, but he can't hear it with all the noise the water is making.

                 "What was that, handsome?" Calum asks in a soft voice.

                  "I'm sorry for being me-an."Luke says his voice breaking at the end.

                  "You wern't being mean beautiful, you were just upset." Calum makes Luke turn to face him.

                   "It's alright to be upset and cry darlin" Calum presses a kiss on Luke's forehead to see that he is warm, but not as warm as before.

                  "Still, i'm sorry"Luke says with a frown.

                "You have nothing to be sorry about, but I accept your apologies baby boy." Calum grabs a loffah from the edge of the bathtub and starts to pour bubble bath foam in to it. He starts to scrub Luke's back, arms, and stomach.

                  "I need you to stand up for me baby" Calum presses a kiss to Luke's collarbone. Luke whines, but stands up with the help of Calum. Calum starts with his feet and moves his way up to Luke's leg. Once he gets to Luke's butt he squeezes it. which causes Luke to gasp and giggle. He then kisses the spot he pinched. After getting Luke and himself all cleaned up. He dresses Luke up in one of his own t-shirts,a pair of his boxers and stockings with a little pink bow.

                 "I love you so much baby"Calum kisses all over Luke's face.

               "I love you more"Luke teases back.

             "Not possible,"Calum starts to tickle Luke.

            "Ahh, no stop Cal" Luke giggles while wiggling around the bed trying to get away from Calum. Once Calum stopped tickling Luke, he presses a long kiss to his neck.

           "Let's take your temperature alright, angle?" Calum goes over to the bathroom to get a thermometer, Calum sticks the thermometer in his Luke's mouth and waits for it to beep. When it beeps it reads 99.4.

          "Your still a little warm baby" Calum mumbles while massaging his baby boy's back.

          "I'm going to get you some medicine" Calum runs over to the bathroom cupboard.

           "Don't want medicine!" Luke whines while covering his face with the comforter.

           "You have to sweetheart" Calum pours the medicine in to a little cup. Luke moves and turns his face every time Calum puts it by him.

            "Alright, lets try this instead." Calum pours the medicine in his mouth, kisses Luke and spits it out in his mouth, which Luke swallows.

            "Taste good?"Calum teases after seeing Luke's face.

           "You tricked me!"Luke says with a pout.

           "I did"

          They start to watch Mean Girls, but Luke falls asleep, halfway through. Calum turns the tv off and the lights off before cuddling with Luke in the bed. He falls asleep thinking how  he's so lucky that he gets to call Luke his.

                 

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first cake one shot! Sorry if it was to long and sorry if u find the medicine part disgusting. Know that I think of it it is kinda gross, but oh well. :)


End file.
